nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Claus Ingvalt
| relatives = Einhard Stratos (descendant) | affiliations = Shutra (Empire) | occupation = Prince / King | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_color = magic color::Silvery green | device = | name_ja = クラウス・イングヴァルト | name_romaji = Kurausu Inguvaruto | first = | last = | voices = Yūma Uchida }} was the Hegemon of Shutra during the Ancient Belkan Era. According to Carim Gracia, he was one of the great leaders of his age, along with Olivie the Saint King and Ixpellia the Dark Ruler of Galea.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 3, page 5. Name His full name is , with no official spelling revealed. His first name is probably from common German names such as Claus, Klaus, Kraus and Krauss. His middle names G.S. are yet to be revealed, although S. may be short for Stratos considering his descendant Einhard Stratos' name. His family name may instead be (with most matched German pronunciation)In German, "w-" is pronounced as "v-''", "v-" is pronounced as "''f-''", "-d" is pronounced as "-t''". or Inquart. Claus held the title of the , and is often referred simply as the . In ViVid Claus Ingvalt was born as the first prince of Shutra, an ally empire of the Saint King Alliance, during the Ancient Belkan age before Saint King Unification War. When the future last Saint King, Olivie Sägebrecht, was sent to Shutra as a political hostage, the two of them soon developed a very close sibling relationship.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 10. Claus and Olivie were considered the strongest fighters of the era. Claus in particular was described as a "warrior with the strength of a thousand men". In chapter 7, his distant descendant Einhard Stratos dreams about Olivie leaving an injured Claus on a battlefield, presumably going off to sacrifice her life and the Cradle to end the war. It is implied that his failure to end the War and save Olivie's life haunted him and his descendants (including Einhard herself) for a full century since the end of Saint King Unification War. Ingvalt's Memoir found in Lutecia Alpine's library in chapter 10 additionally reveals that he died soon after Olivie. Although Claus is long dead by the time of ViVid, his bloodline lives on, sporadically displaying glimpses of his former power. Einhard comments that some of his descendants, like herself, inherit his magical talents, the use of uses::Kaiser Arts, as well as some of his memories, his silvery green hair, and heterochromia. Einhard's motivation in ViVid is to fulfill his wish of protecting what he held dear but failed to save. In the end of the second to last chapter of ViVid, the morning after she became the Under-15 champion, Einhart wakes up to find that all of Claus' memories had dissapeared from her mind, implying he had found peace as well as allow Einhart to move on and live her own life. Powers Claus wielded a claymore as weapon. In addition to being among strongest knights of all times alongside Olivie, Claus was stated to have the "strength of a thousand men", possibly indicating tremendous physical strength. References Category:Characters